The present invention concerns an educational approach wherein a web based, role focused framework provides a graphical user interface from which blended (web-based, other computer based (CDROM), webroom and classroom) learning activities are deployed and tracked to regionally based audiences. The framework is arranged into five basic modules: industry, solution, processes, skill and tools. Private lessons are first given to students through web sites (modules of the framework). Then the students attend a class, but through a web conference, without actually attending a class room. In the webroom, a facilitator explains and elaborates the principles set forth in the private lessons and also provides guided practice of the application of the skill/concept on-line. In some cases the private lesson and webroom provide the prework necessary to an actual live simulation session held in a traditional classroom setting. This approach shortens the amount of face to face time required to master a skill, process or concept.
Computer-based education is widespread. However, it appears that some types of education still require the presence of a human instructor. Consequently, the invention presents an approach wherein both the benefits of computerized education are exploited, and the benefits of a human instructor are largely retained. The invention has particular applicability to (1) education wherein students learn to fulfill a role, or a particular type of behavior, and (2) education which imparts knowledge of a technique, as opposed to knowledge of facts and theories. The web framework arranges material into five major modules from which these lessons are delivered: industry, solution, skills, processes and tools
An object of the invention is to provide an improved and more effective (from both a cost and performance basis) blended (computer based and live facilitated) educational system.
A further object of the invention is to provide an educational system wherein both private lessons and group lessons are held using the Internet, and individuals"" progress through this system are tracked and monitored on-line.
In one form of the invention, students take private lessons from web sites. After completion of one, or more, private lessons, the students collectively attend a class, but the class is held using remote conferencing, such as web conferencing. The students are not present in the same class room, but are situated at geographically different locations, even in different countries. In the class, a facilitator elaborates on the subject matter presented in the private lessons.